


Wishing for Love

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Monsta X ABO [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Hyungwon is happy about Changkyun and Kihyun mating, he really is. But he wished Hoseok would get a clue.





	Wishing for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for Wonho's birthday and Aliigator's 4th win~! Also posted on [Here](https://lovelystorytime.wordpress.com/)

Watching Changkyun hold Kihyun's waist as they waited until Hyunwoo hyung came back from patrol, Hyungwon leaned back against the bay window he was sitting on, sipping on the glass of water Jooheon had gotten him. He could hear Changkyun whisper into Kihyun's ear and Hyungwon tuned it out, seeing Hyunwoo and Hoseok hyung stride towards the front door. The front door swung open with Hoseok's push, his laughter filling the room as they entered the house. Hyungwon smiled as Hoseok sat right next to him, Hyunwoo filling Changkyun in on how secure their mating space was. 

Hyungwon met Hoseok's smile with a smile of his own before turning back to look outside. It wasn't that he wasn't excited for Changkyun and Kihyun to get mated but it felt bitter to him. Sure he was happy that Kihyun found someone he wanted to share his life with and it was heartwarming that Changkyun was fitting in wonderfully but Hyungwon wanted it to be him and Hoseok so much. He wanted Hoseok to sweep him off his feet (literally, the man was so strong) and proclaim how much he loved Hyungwon. 

But it was almost a year since Hyungwon joined the pack and since then nothing changed. Hyungwon watched as Hyunwoo courted Minhyuk, the other slowly taking their relationship step by step since Minhyuk came from an abused pack. It was sweet to watch Hyunwoo hyung gently show Minhyuk hyung how much he loved the beta. And now Kihyun grabbed the attention of Changkyun, who had fallen in love with him since the very beginning. It was sour to watch when Hoseok didn't even look in his direction, and jealously was an ugly color on him. 

Finishing off his water, Hyungwon rose from the seat and hugged Changkyun as he came back with two backpacks, which were filled with things they needed during mating. “Hey have a good mating and be safe. I know Hyunwoo hyung said the cave was safe so bask in the full moon ok?” 

Changkyun narrowed his eyes as Hyungwon weakly smiled at him, “Are you ok?” He peeked around Hyungwon's shoulder to see Hoseok talking to Kihyun, his hands moving around as he explained the deer situation around the cave. Changkyun raised an eyebrow at Hyungwon, who sighed and nodded. “Ah I see. He'll figure it out hyung, don't worry.”

Hyungwon ran his hand through his hair, shrugging his shoulders. “And when will that be? It's been a year since I joined, it's been four months since Hyunwoo hyung started courting Minhyuk, and it's only been a month since you arrived and Kihyun basically claimed you so where does that leave me?” Hyungwon shook his head, “I'm lonely Changkyun and maybe I should think about other packs nearby.”

Changkyun hummed sharply. “Aren't you going to fight for love? Why does Hoseok hyung have to confess first when you're right here and can get into his face? Be the strong and sexy omega you are and tell him you want him.” Hyungwon laughed, his heart fuzzy with Changkyun's powerful words. He clapped his hand onto Changkyun's shoulder, thanking him. “Maybe I will but for now I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap.” 

“Alright, we'll be back in a couple of days depending on how Kihyun's heat hit him.” Hyungwon wiggled his eyebrows, making Changkyun smack his shoulder. “Ok ok I'm gone. Stay safe.” Hyungwon went upstairs, not noticing Changkyun crossing his arms or glancing up with a worried look. 

“You ok Kyunnie?” Changkyun turned to Kihyun and Hoseok, both holding a bottle of Gatorade. Kihyun put his hand on Changkyun's arm, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Is there something wrong with Hyungwon?” Changkyun eyed Hoseok as Kihyun mentioned Hyungwon's name, liking the slight worry there. He debated on telling Hoseok to get a clue but he knew it wasn't his place, maybe Hyunwoo's, but not his. He took the Gatorade from Hoseok, smiling. “He's fine, a bit tired. He's going to go take a nap.” Turning to Kihyun, Changkyun motioned to the front door with his head. 

“I'll be waiting, don't take too long.” Kihyun was left alone with Hoseok, who was glancing up at the stairs. Kihyun wondered what Changkyun had been talking about with Hyungwon, knowing Hyungwon preferred to nap all over the couch instead of his own bed. He was taken out of his thoughts when Hoseok sighed, turning to see the man smile gently. “Hyung?”

Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head as he stretched his arms up. “I'm going to go up and cuddle with Hyungwon. Good luck with your mating because I'm sure you're not going to give Changkyun a break.” And without hearing Kihyun's response, Hoseok disappeared and left a red Kihyun behind. Kihyun rolled his eyes, not even bothering to yell after Hoseok. He waved to Minhyuk and Jooheon as he left, taking a small box from Hyunwoo, knowing it was matching couple necklaces for him and Changkyun. 

Minhyuk waited until Kihyun closed the door, listening to the thud as it shut before turning to Hyunwoo. “When are you going to tell Hyungwon that Hoseok claimed him like the second he laid eyes on him? I swear it's like watching a drama.” Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders, letting Jooheon cuddle up while eating a cookie. “Hoseok wanted to woo Hyungwon but he's having trouble gathering the courage. But don't worry, he thought up a plan for a lovely picnic once Changkyun and Kihyun comes back.”

Minhyuk snorted, holding back laughter. “So I have to wait two weeks until I see my Wonnie finally catch his man? Typical Alphas, waiting until the last moment.” Hyunwoo winked at him, turning on the television to watch the latest soccer match as Minhyuk started singing while finding a pot in the kitchen. Now all there was to do was wait until the lovewolfs came back before the good wooing happened.


End file.
